If You Want Me, Let Me Know
by MystiKoorime
Summary: Botan shined that day and no one could blame him for being distracted — Hiei had been so used to nothing but darkness up until then. (Prequel to If You Love Me, Let It Show)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's been a while, huh? I finally got back into the swing of writing and, although I'm a little rusty, I hope you all enjoy the prequel to If You Love Me, Let It Show. Sit back, relax and enjoy the tale of how Hiei became sprung.

* * *

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, right index finger tapping against his left bicep. His skin itched for a good fight, his blood thirsted for violence. He hadn't been waiting for too long, but he was impatient by nature and the stale, stuffy air of the warehouse wasn't helping to improve his mood at all.

Lately, nothing ever seemed to satisfy him; nothing filled the empty ache in his chest. He could not rid himself of the darkness in his soul anymore than he could revive the barren wastelands of his heart, so when the fox came to him with plans of larceny, he happily obliged. It would give him a purpose - something to work towards in the moment - and it would serve as a distraction to the aimlessness that had overtaken his life.

For a short time, colluding with Kurama and that oaf, Gouki, sparked the embers of something within him once more. The moments spent with them were fairly reminiscent of his earlier days, roaming around Makai with the bandits he had come to think of as family. The thrill of battle, the high of the chase and the spoils of a good steal were highs that he could never forget. He enjoyed every bit of that lifestyle and this time was no different.

But it all began to unravel when that damned Spirit Detective got in the way. He'd managed to best Gouki and then went on to aid Kurama in his desire to fade back into a life of human mediocrity. It was over for those two, but Hiei still wanted to see his ambitions through to their conclusion.

He had nothing better to do, after all.

And that's what brought him here. His leverage was currently lying unconscious on the floor, caught between the transition from a useless human into a slightly more useful mind slave. If the detective intended on saving his childhood friend, he ought to make haste. The sun was already beginning to set, casting shadow and glowing orange rays over stretches of the unlit warehouse. He huffed in irritation, grip tightening on the hilt of the shadow sword. Perhaps he shouldn't have left his instructions with a mere ferry-girl. Perhaps she had misunderstood him. Perhaps she had mixed up her warehouses.

But then the door flew open and Yusuke Urameshi's distinct energy flooded the area. Hiei narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the detective from his higher position atop several haphazardly stacked crates.

The detective was saying something undoubtedly cocky, but Hiei failed to hear him. All of his attention was captured by the woman to his left, the unease in his chest ebbing away the sight of a mere ferry-girl.

She contrasted brightly against the dismal and muted shades of the warehouse. Bright blue hair, wide, pink eyes and a slender frame that was clearly not made for fighting. Her spirit energy was barely a blip on his radar and he could have easily overwhelmed her simply by raising his own, more potent, demon energy. There was absolutely no reason for her presence here and yet, even as his skirmish with the detective was in full swing, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but her.

The woman carried herself with an understated grace and poise that clashed with her loud appearance. She acted without a trace of fear or hesitation, even as the shadow sword's effect on the human girl began to overpower the ferry-girl's abilities to contain it.

A spike of energy from the detective brought him back to reality and he just barely managed to dodge a punch that would have surely been painful.

"You seem a little distracted, three-eyes," Yusuke taunted.

"I'm not distracted, I'm bored," he countered. "You're hardly putting up a decent fight."

That was a complete lie, of course. His battle with the detective was every bit as unpredictable and dangerous as he liked, but he couldn't help the way his attentions were continually drawn back to the ferry-girl.

Even now, she was still fighting to keep the human from falling victim to the shadow sword's effect. It was an admittedly futile effort, but she persisted regardless.

He took it all in, committing the sight to memory: the concentrated furrow of her thin, blue brows, the determined pucker of her pink lips, the gleam in her bright eyes and the light emanating from her dainty hands.

She shined that day and no one could blame him for being distracted — he had been so used to nothing but darkness up until then.

* * *

The last thing Hiei remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was a sharp pain in his back and worried pink eyes showing the slightest hint of concern.

As he slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness of the room, he frowned. The floor was hard and the stone wall he was propped up against was equally unforgiving. His wrists and ankles were shackled tightly, their chains bound to the wall behind him with a special metal that both sealed his strength and energy. Worst of all, his jagan was being suppressed by the ancient wards plastered on the walls. It was obvious that he was in the Spirit World's dungeon prison. He glanced around the room in disdain. There was a window in the far corner of his cell, but it was pointless. He couldn't see much from where he sat and even if he could, the light and air that drifted in was faint at best. The length of his chains only allowed him to move enough feet away to make use of the cot or toilet. The door, presumably only accessible by spirits, was tightly shut.

He wondered why they bothered to lock him up at all. They should have just executed him and put him out of his misery.

Moments later, the toddler prince appeared with the ferry-girl at his side. She was dressed in a pink kimono this time and she looked every bit as vibrant as she did in the warehouse. But there was no point in indulging in such thoughts, so he turned his attention to the son of Enma.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked roughly, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"For your crimes of stealing from King Emma's vault and contributing to the slaughter of twenty-three spirits, you are sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment."

He met Koenma's gaze defiantly.

"I would rather a swift execution."

"And you probably deserve it, too. But you have Kurama to thank for this more merciful sentence."

"Mercy would be putting me out of my misery and sparing me from another moment trapped in this world," Hiei spat.

"That's no way to behave after being granted leniency," the ferry-girl pointed out.

She had an accent, he noticed. It would sound absurd on anyone else, but it was strangely fitting on her. Her voice held a melodic color to it, like she was singing the tune to a song that only she knew. He begrudgingly admitted that it wasn't an unpleasant sound at all, even if she was spewing self-righteous nonsense at him. As he lifted his piercing gaze to view her, she flinched and averted her gaze guiltily. It seemed she was the impulsive, act-first-think-later type.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm lacking in gratitude," he bit out caustically. "Rotting away in a world full of uptight, misguided fools is nothing short of a fate worse than death."

She pouted, a hint of disappointment tracing her features as Koenma cleared his throat.

"Well, misguided fools or not, your fate is in our hands. It'd do you well to remember that."

"Hn."

"Your meals will be brought to you by an ogre. A change of clothes, along with enough water and soap for a bath will be provided every few days. And that is all," the prince finished.

As they headed towards the door, Hiei allowed his posture to slump. There was no need to put on a front when no one was around to see it.

"Sir, he's still injured," the woman said quietly. "Shouldn't we give him medical attention?"

"Something tells me he won't accept the offer. Besides, his demon energy will do the trick in a few days' time."

Hiei's brow furrowed, lips pulling into a slant at the slightest hint of concern from another. She had no business worrying about him and he briefly wondered why she did. He quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't matter. He would never see her again and the unfounded interest he had initially taken in her would fade away, along with whatever purpose was left in his lackluster life.

* * *

A few days later, when the automatic door opened and an influx of light and cooler air infiltrated the cell, Hiei was caught by surprise. He expected to see another quivering ogre, but instead he was greeted with the sight of doe eyes and a light smile. She was once again donned in that bright pink kimono, dark sandals slapping against the stone floor in a staccato rhythm as she made her way over to him. She stood to a halt much closer than any ogre dared to, wearing an expression unfit for a jailer.

"Good morning Hiei," she said cheerily.

The melody of her voice, coupled with the flowery fragrance of her scent infiltrating his senses quickly snapped him out of his stupor.

"What are you doing here, ferry-girl?" he questioned darkly from his seated position on the floor.

He noticed the way her grip tightened on the tray she was holding as she took another step forward.

"You scared off all of the staff. No one wants to bring you your meals."

"That doesn't explain why you've come in their stead," he said lowly. He could see the hesitation in her candy colored eyes, the uncertain line of her posture. "Correct me if I'm wrong, woman, but I don't think jail keeping falls under your job duties."

She straightened up a bit, a firm resolve in the furrow of her brow.

"I couldn't just let you starve."

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled somewhat petulantly, tearing his gaze away from the brightness of her visage and into the murky darkness once more.

"Of course it matters!" she insisted firmly.

Red eyes pinned her with a baleful look.

"Are you defective or just extremely forgetful?" he insulted, brow arched in honest confusion. "I tried to kill your precious detective and his harlot. You would have been next had I succeeded."

"Is that true? Or are you just saying that to scare me away?"

He hardened his gaze.

"I don't say anything I don't mean."

The woman remained unaffected and he supposed she was right to be. His threat was an empty one on all accounts. There was nothing he could do to her here and, even if there was, he had no real desire to cause her any harm in the first place. Crimson eyes followed her movements as she set the food out in front of him and then took a seat.

"I saw the look on your face when you injured Kurama, you know," she stated quietly.

His frown deepened. He didn't know what she was getting at, but he remembered the moment well. He was aiming to finish the battle with one, decisive strike. His aim was true, as was his resolve. But his plans fell by the wayside when Kurama foolishly intercepted his attack.

"You were worried," she continued. "You clearly didn't mean to hurt him."

"What's your point?"

"I saw something in you - something more than the arrogant, monologuing villain that you pretended to be," she began. "And when I heard Kurama vouching for you to Lord Koenma earlier, I knew that I wasn't mistaken. If someone as kind and noble as he believed in you, then you couldn't be as bad as you seemed."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Kurama isn't as noble as you think he is and I am far worse."

"Are you?"

"That is what I just said, woman," he gritted, his patience growing thin.

"It's Botan," she inserted.

"What?"

"My name... it's Botan."

"I don't care about your name or what you think you saw in me," he said dismissively as he turned away and stared at the adjacent stonewall. His chains rattled and dragged against the floor with the movement, further reminding him of his position and bolstering his irritation. "Leave me be."

He felt her gaze linger on him, but he refused to yield to it. The ferry-girl was insane to think that there was anything more to him than what lie on the surface. There was nothing good in him - there never had been. He was born an abomination and he would die one; he didn't see the point in pretending otherwise.

A quiet sigh from the woman broke his thoughts.

"I guess I shouldn't overstay my welcome," she reasoned. He heard her rise to her feet and dust off her kimono. "You should eat up. It's not the best, but it's certainly better than nothing."

He still refused to look at her, even as she waited for some kind of response.

"I know you may not see it now, but this doesn't have to be the end. Everyone deserves a second chance, Hiei," she said. "Even you."

He glanced up at her, something heavy breaking away in his chest at the sound of her soft and gentle words. There was no judgment, no derision, no fear in her eyes, but there was something imploring in the brightness of her gaze. They maintained eye contact until the door slid shut and, just like that, the stirrings of something new and uncertain began to take root within him, sparking the flame he thought had been extinguished long ago.

Her words stayed with him. Made him want to live, if only for the chance to be free and live on his own terms again.

Later that night, his dreams were hard to recall, but they shined with colors that reminded him of the ferry-girl.

* * *

For the next few days, she continued to bring him his meals. Their interactions were always fleeting and short-lived; the woman was always busy with something or the other. Despite that, Botan continually struck up pointless conversations in an attempt to pull something other than a grunt or huff out of him. Much to Hiei's dismay, her mood rarely faltered and she never seemed to be affected by his gruff attitude.

Every day she would stay in his memory and burrow further into his consciousness. Every day his unlikely attraction grew.

Today was no different.

He watched her silently as she entered his cell with a bright grin on her face. He had only known her for a short while, but it was clear that she was the cheerfully oblivious type, her smile remaining even as he glared icily at her from under furrowed brows. Blue hair tied up into its signature ponytail, silk kimono fastened around her form like a second skin and amethyst eyes twinkling with secrets untold.

"Good afternoon, Hiei," she sang, her tone chipper as she set his lunch down in front of him.

"..."

"It's so dark and dank in here. What's the point of that window if it doesn't provide enough light in the first place?" she lamented moodily.

Hiei glanced down at the human food, before lifting his red eyes to meet hers.

"You do realize that this is a cell and I'm imprisoned. It isn't supposed to be a comfortable stay."

"I know, but still. You must be bored down here with nothing to do or see..."

"I don't see how that's your concern."

"It shouldn't be," she agreed, features morphing into that strange cat-like routine she often pulled. "But this interfering little kitten can't help it."

"Does Enma's son know that you've been coming down here?"

She hesitated, her expression faltering for a moment.

"Y-yes?"

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"You're an abysmal liar."

Botan poked her index fingers together, averting her gaze.

"He may be under the impression that I'm off on the morning shift..." she revealed under her breath.

"Hn."

"I'll be leaving soon, anyway. I just wanted to check in on you first."

"I don't need to be coddled. And I certainly don't need your pity, ferry-girl."

"I'm not pitying you," she defended. "And you could stand to be a bit nicer to me, you know."

"It isn't in my nature to be," he countered as he tore off a piece of bread and chewed the tough, stale grain.

"I can see that," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, you know."

Hiei swallowed and frowned. If all she wanted was a little civility, then she was wasting her time with him. There was a whole realm of foolish spirits outside of his cell, all of who were probably more agreeable than him. The prison was clearly out of the way and secluded from the rest of the world and yet, she continually made the journey to see him multiple times a day. It didn't add up. It didn't make a bit of sense. Once again, he wondered why she bothered with him.

"What do you want from me, woman?" he blurted out.

She blinked, lashes fluttering with the action.

"Huh?"

"What do you think you'll achieve with these visits?"

Botan tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I don't have an ulterior motive or anything..." she replied, the honesty in her eyes as clear as the sincerity in her voice. "I just thought you could use the company is all."

"Do you often spend time in the presence of killers and thieves?"

"N-no..."

He leaned forward slightly as he eyed her.

"So, then, what exactly are you doing here with me?" he pressed.

"I'm just..." she trailed off.

"You what?"

She shook her head and fixed him with a searching look.

"...Do you want me to go, Hiei?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," he chided.

But she was persistent.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

She said it lightly, as if this was all some trivial game and he was a willing participant. He glared at her with all the vitriol he could muster and yet, she held his gaze calmly. He growled and she lifted both eyebrows expectantly in response. It was clear that she wasn't afraid of him, his intimidation tactics failing miserably. The stalemate could go on forever, so he did the only thing he could: he answered her pointless and intrusive question.

"I never said I wanted you leave," he admitted lowly and almost begrudgingly. "I only want to know why you're so eager to stay."

The ferry-girl was as transparent as they came, even in the darkness of his cell, he could see the small smile tucked away in the corner of her mouth and lighting up her eyes. He didn't understand why his admission pleased her so, but he chalked it up to one of the unsolvable mysteries that surrounded the peculiar woman and chose to let it go.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she prodded.

"It's your turn, woman," he reminded her.

Botan's features lost most of their mirth, but the kindness in her expression remained.

"Well... I just thought it would be awfully lonely for you down here."

Her answer was just as surprising as her reason was pointless.

"I've never needed company. I prefer the solitude."

"I figured you'd say something like that," she replied knowingly. "But solitude tastes different when your freedom is gone and you're stuck in a world you detest."

He glanced away. She was awfully intuitive for someone who spent most of her time with her head in the clouds.

"I thought if I could distract you for just a few minutes a day, this might be more bearable."

"Why?"

"I told you... I thought I saw something in you. Something other than... well... a criminal," she explained.

His expression darkened. So, she was still stuck on what she thought she had seen, as opposed to the plain, irrefutable truth. Even now, he could feel her gaze searching his for some unspoken, redeemable quality. But she wouldn't find anything. No matter how hard she looked, this was all he was and it was high time he pulled her out of such delusions.

"Do you know why I joined Kurama's scheme in the first place?" he probed.

Botan shook her head.

"It was clear that Gouki only wanted a quick and efficient way of stealing souls. Kurama later revealed to Yusuke that he only wanted to save the life of his human mother," she recounted. "But your reasons always remained a mystery."

"My motives were simple: I was bored and had spare time to kill."

"That isn't funny, Hiei," she said sternly.

"It wasn't meant to be," he answered.

"You killed innocent spirits, stole from King Emma's vault and endangered Keiko's life all because you were bored?"

"Yes."

"That's... that's awful..." she accused. "At least Kurama did it for the sake of his dying mother, but you... you were just as despicable as Gouki."

"I never claimed to be otherwise, woman," he said evenly, his tone cold. "This is who I am. You shouldn't delude yourself into thinking otherwise."

She swallowed thickly and looked away. He should have enjoyed the way the light in her eyes dimmed. The way her expression fell away from its usual cheer. This is what he wanted: for the illusion to vanish; for her to see him for what he really and truly was.

"Do you regret it at all?" she asked, though she sounded as though she already knew the answer.

"The only thing I regret is my imprisonment."

"And would you do it again?"

"What?"

"If you had a do over. Would you terrorize the poor citizens of this world, attempt to steal another artifact and kidnap Keiko to lure Yusuke out again?"

He paused for a moment - letting the notion sink in. Truthfully, he had no desire for vengeance. He lost due to his own carelessness and he could accept that. And he wasn't the slightest bit interested in reliving the past.

"No," he confessed lowly.

She perked up slightly, leaning forward.

"Really?"

"It wouldn't be worth all the trouble."

Her expression fell again.

"...Well, at least you're honest," she muttered.

Silence fell upon them, awkward and stifled. The woman now knew what sort of degenerate he was. A bloodthirsty criminal with no honor. Surely that would be enough to end this strange affair between the two of them.

"Now that you've seen me for what I am, should I assume that you're finished with this?" he said, motioning between them.

Botan blinked at him.

"Finished with what?"

"Your strange interest in me."

She shook her head, her ponytail swaying with the action.

"I still think there's a lot more to you than what you show to the world," she answered resolutely. Her expression softened, just slightly so, and that pesky ache in his chest grew. "Maybe someday you'll see it, too."

The fire-demon had nothing to say to that. She had seen the worst of him, back at the warehouse. He had been overconfident and careless and was ultimately bested by a mere human who had hardly mastered his own strength.

She was witnessing him at his lowest point here, in this damned prison.

She had seen nothing noteworthy or impressive and yet, she still remained.

She didn't shy away.

He wondered if there was something wrong with her.

He already knew there was something wrong with him, because he wasn't entirely opposed to whatever it was that was occurring between them.

At this rate there was no hope for him.

Because the more he saw her, the more he wanted. And wanted. And _yearned_.

* * *

Things changed after that day. Botan lingered a little longer and their conversations ran a little deeper. She would often recall her days and he would listen - having nothing better to do and no other connection to the outside world. She was indiscriminate with the information she told him about herself and he had learned more about the woman in these past few days than he had about anyone else.

She sat a little closer to him with each visit - completely oblivious to or willfully ignoring the fact that she was coming dangerously close within his range of motion. Her posture was much more relaxed now; her gaze more and more familiar with each glance.

Against all odds, the ferry-girl had become comfortable around him. At ease and open. And with that, she was prone to saying what was on her mind.

"Oh, Hiei, that stench is awful," Botan stated as she pinched her nose. Her voice came out nasally as she continued, "Haven't you been bathing?"

He glared at her moodily.

"Water and an old rag doesn't constitute as much."

"Well, that just won't do!" She stood up abruptly. "I'll see to it that you have the proper amenities."

"Don't bother-"

But she was already halfway out the door. He leaned back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. There was no point in fighting it - he had learned that the ferry-girl was persistent and stubborn and there was no sense in trying to talk her out of something once she set her mind to it. When she eventually returned, it was with a bundle of items and a triumphant grin. His eyes roamed over the pink bar of soap and the lavender cloth that matched her eyes.

"I got you some extra clothes, too," she said.

"You've wasted your time. It's not like I can change."

"Why not?"

He shook his shackles in response. The best he could do was shift his clothing around until his skin was exposed for a quick and ineffective cleaning. That - or rip them off entirely and suffer through the rest of his imprisonment naked. He doubted the ferry-girl would come back if that was the case.

Botan tapped a finger to her chin and hummed contemplatively.

"Hm, maybe we could disarm them at least once a week. I'll ask Lord Koenma about it."

"That isn't necessary."

"Sure it is. You'll feel much better in clean clothes," she advised. "And you'd get a slight reprieve from those cuffs. Super demon healing or not - they must be uncomfortable after all this time."

They were, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"You don't have to do this, woman."

"I know."

.

.

.

It turned out the ferry-girl was good at getting what she wanted. Once every few days, one of the SDF came in to release his chains and for ten minutes, he was unbound and free. When he was cleaned, changed and shackled, he smelled like flowers. He didn't know if it was an improvement, but Botan certainly seemed to think so as she appeared before him with her hands clasped behind her back and a pleased grin.

"That's much better."

"Hn."

He admittedly felt better - even if his pride had taken a hit upon submitting to the Spirit World once more. He watched her take a seat, that pleased grin still on her face.

"I didn't realize prison reformation was one of your interests," he said mockingly.

"Hey now... a little gratitude would be nice..."

"I'm serious, ferry-girl. There must be something more worthwhile you can waste your time on."

"That's a silly thing to say!" she berated lightly. "Especially when I hardly consider this a waste of time."

He paused, wondering what sort of rose colored lens she viewed the world through to think a thing like that. But every time he tried to look through her cheery facade, every time he searched for the root of her intentions, all he found was sincerity. He had been in her mind. He knew that the woman was kind. He just wasn't used to that kindness being used up on a soul like his.

"You're a strange woman."

Her smile curved deeper.

"Believe it or not, you're hardly the first person to tell me that."

"Somehow, that isn't surprising."

She giggled and the sound set him at ease. There was no hope of getting rid of her - not any more than there was hope of ridding her from his mind and his thoughts - so he resigned himself to his fate.

Besides, her presence wasn't exactly bothersome. She was easy to look at. He liked the sound of her voice, when she wasn't shrieking at him like a banshee. And she smelled like fresh meadows.

There were many things about her that he could have disliked - her trusting and open nature, her cheery personality, how chatty she was or how obliviously dense she could be when she chose not to use that brain of hers - but he didn't care. She was smart, intuitive and tactful in all the ways that mattered. And even though he hardly deserved her attention, he took it all selfishly.

He was drawn to her in the same foolish way that a moth was drawn to a flame.

Except the woman was harmless. She couldn't hurt him, not physically, anyway. And even if she could, he knew that she wouldn't. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

She was so infuriatingly _good_.

Too good for him.

And yet, he allowed himself to burn for the ferry-girl. To want the woman who was his complete and total opposite in every sense of the word. To need her in the ways that would spell trouble for the both of them. To think of her in the moments he was without her. To wonder what could be, if he wasn't locked up in this wretched cell.

* * *

A dark-haired, somber looking ferry-girl dressed in purple robes brought in his next few meals. This new woman was different from Botan in every sense of the word: muted, quiet and dour. She barely looked at him as she came and went and she never uttered a word. When the door slid open and he was greeted with the same emotionless expression, he frowned. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed to see the gloomy woman appear again.

He replayed his past interactions with Botan in his head over and over, trying to find a reason for her absence. Perhaps he had said or done something off putting. Perhaps she had really seen how vile he was and she deemed him a lost cause. Perhaps... this was all for the best.

The thought should have made him relieved - he would no longer have to deal with the woman and the strange ways she made him feel - but it only served to unsettle him more.

"Where is the other one?" he blurted out.

The black-haired ferry-girl's features did not move a millimeter from their tried and true dour setting.

"I don't believe Botan's whereabouts are any of your concern," she answered calmly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman walk away. He shouldn't have bothered asking at all. His attraction to the ferry-girl was unnatural and unproductive. It would lead him nowhere, so it was probably for the best that she stopped tending to him. He was just about to huff and turn away, when he noticed the way that the grim woman paused at the door.

"I shouldn't say anything at all, but Botan did leave you a message. She wanted you to know that she was on a mission with Yusuke. That is all I will say."

The stone-faced bitch could have prefaced with that, Hiei thought disdainfully. He glared at her back as the door slid open and she exited through it. A bright and blinding light fell through momentarily, before the door slid closed and he was left with nothing but the silence of his own thoughts.

He knew that Botan was also the assistant to the Spirit Detective, but he just couldn't understand the reasoning behind such a decision. She wasn't a warrior, even if she claimed that she had a 'pretty decent swing' with her metal bat. She was best for support and other sideline tasks. The detective had only barely managed to scrape by in their battle and if he failed again, then she would be in danger. Hiei didn't understand why a non-fighter type like a ferry-girl was spreading herself thin, assisting him on such perilous missions while the SDF was lazing around aimlessly.

He took a deep breath to settle himself. There was no point in worrying aimlessly. The detective had an uncanny way of coming out on top in the end. And besides, Hiei deemed he and Kurama the most dangerous threats under Koenma's jurisdiction, so they should be able to handle whichever enemy they were facing now. The woman would be just fine.

She would be just fine.

* * *

"Guess who's back!" Botan sing-songed.

The relief he felt upon hearing her voice was downright embarrassing and unbecoming of him, so he buried it all under a monotone voice and inexpressive eyes.

"Ferry-girl."

"Did you miss me?" she teased.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did," she teased. "Even if it was just a little."

"Hardly," he lied. "The other one was quiet and kept to herself. And unlike you, she understood the importance silence."

Botan's cheeks puffed out.

"You say that, but somehow I don't believe you. I think you missed me."

"Think what you will," he replied.

She flashed him a grin as she made herself comfortable. He eyed her for any injuries - any signs that she had been involved in something far too risky - and was pleased to see that she appeared to be fine.

"...Where were you?" he asked finally.

"Didn't Ayame tell you? Yusuke and I visited Master Genkai's. She was hosting a tournament in search of a successor. You can only imagine the type of interest it garnered. And when Spirit World intel caught wind of the demon Rando's dastardly plan to steal her techniques, we decided to put Yusuke on the job."

Hn. Of course the other ferry-girl neglected to tell him the pertinent details.

"And was the detective successful?" he questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, though it was a real nail biter. Rando was extremely skilled, but Yusuke managed to win in the end," she recounted. "And now, he's going to be trained by the great Master Genkai herself. I can't imagine how much stronger he will get."

Hiei smirked.

Fighting the detective was worthwhile. If he managed to get stronger, he would make for quite the formidable opponent. He wouldn't be opposed to a rematch.

"Wow," Botan said. "That's the first time I've ever seen you even remotely happy. I wonder what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking of pummeling the detective a second time."

"Really, Hiei?" she admonished.

He crossed his arms over his chest, the cuffs making it a little more difficult than usual.

"The thrill of battle isn't something I would expect you to understand."

"Well... I guess not. I only ever fight if I have to, and even then, I would never consider it fun," she admitted. "But it is impressive. The way that you and Yusuke throw your whole heart and soul into battle. Watching the two of you fight was something else..."

"Was it, woman?"

"Yes!" she affirmed with a nod. "It was more intense than any skirmish I've ever seen."

"I'm surprised you to managed to notice that much, considering you had your hands full containing the shadow sword's hold on the girl."

"And I'm surprised you managed to notice little old me at all during your battle at all," she teased in return.

He shouldn't have been paying attention to her back in the warehouse. She proved to be no threat to his plans and he was preoccupied with the detective and his strange fighting style. But he found himself transfixed on her anyway.

"Of course I noticed you, woman," he said. "That appearance of yours sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Hey!" she pouted. "It isn't nice to tease me over something I can't change, Hiei."

"I never said it was a bad thing," he replied unthinkingly.

He could hear her heart beat quicken just as easily as he could see the blush blossoming over her pale cheeks. The way she looked at him now was new, amethyst eyes wide with surprise and mixture of some unknown element. For the first time, he allowed himself to wondered what it would be like if she thought of him in the same way that he thought of her.

* * *

It was three weeks into his imprisonment and - all things considered - he was doing fine. He spent his time the only way he could: when he wasn't running through mental or physical exercises, he was sleeping or talking with the ferry-girl. It could have been much worse, but somehow, he had managed to keep his sanity in tact. The only thing that truly bothered him was that pesky ward blocking his jagan eye.

He had no contact with the outside world.

No way to check in on Yukina.

No way of knowing if she was okay.

"Tell me something, ferry-girl," Hiei began.

Botan sat up a little straighter, looking over at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I assume you keep records of the demons that pass through this world legally."

She nodded.

"We do," she confirmed. "Why - was there someone you were curious about?"

His lips pulled into a tight line. There was no way he was going to tell her any of—

"Oh!" Realization colored her features as she clapped her hands together. "Were you asking for Yukina's sake? Were you worried about your sister?"

Hiei was on full alert, every nerve set on edge at the mere mention of the secret he had been so adamant about keeping. Crimson eyes flashed as they landed on the ferry-girl.

"What did you just say?"

Botan's expression immediately dampened into a look of hesitance and worry.

"Oopsie…"

"How do you know of our relation?" he pressed.

"Um, well…"

"Tell me, woman," he ordered.

"Fine!" she relented. "But you can't get mad."

"We'll see about that."

Botan shot him a disparaging look, but continued on regardless.

"As you know, Yukina came to the human world through permitted means. When that happens, we run background checks and the like. We've been keeping tabs on her ever since," she informed. "Then, when you broke into King Emma's vault, we scrambled to learn as much as we could about you. Spirit World intel is very thorough; we have ties and liaisons in both the human and demon world and information can always be bought for the right price. It was through those means that we learned of your history and your lineage."

"So you know," he scoffed, a bitter edge to his tone. "You know about the circumstances of my birth and the curse of the imiko."

Botan nodded sadly.

"I tried to learn as much as possible about you, Kurama and Gouki. I wanted to help Yusuke however I could - but when I got to your file..." she trailed off, words failing her.

Hiei's anger rose as the realization swept over him.

"So that's why you've been bothering yourself with me."

"Huh?"

His fists clenched at his sides, lips twisted into a snarl.

"You've been pitying me this whole time."

"No," she denied hurriedly. "I did allow your past and Kurama's claims about your character to play a part in my view of you, but it's not in the way you're thinking."

"Then explain yourself."

"I became curious about you — I wanted to get to know you for myself."

"Why?"

"Because I know this world isn't as black and white as the others like to believe it is. I wanted to see what you were like for myself, and, you're far from the abomination those cold-hearted women tried to make you out to be."

His expression faltered, the burning of his anger cooling as he stared back at her. She sounded so sure and certain, but her claims were groundless from the start, considering she still refused to see him for what he was.

"…You hardly know me," he pointed out, almost petulantly.

"I know enough. And even though you've done such terrible things, I know that souls, hearts and minds can change."

"I don't want to change."

"You don't have to. Maybe all you need to do is let go of the chains of the past and move forward freely."

She said it as if it were so easy; as if it were a matter so simple that he could have done it long ago. But those ice witches' prejudices bound him more than he cared to admit. Even if they were stunted and dead inside, he wasn't any better off. Their words wound around his heart in a vice grip that was more secure than the Spirit World patented cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He didn't know how to break free. He didn't know who he would be if he did.

Botan was still staring at him with that look - the one that beckoned him to be better. He didn't know what to say in response, but luckily, he was saved the trouble. Her communication mirror suddenly went off, slicing through the silence like a blade.

"Oh poo," she lamented, fishing through the folds of her sleeve to silence the device. "They've always got the worst timing!"

He watched as she collected the empty dishes and rose to her feet. Her gaze lingered on him as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"Spit it out, ferry-girl."

"...Would you mind if I stopped by later tonight?"

She was trying to be sensitive to his needs by giving him the space after such a heavy and uncomfortable conversation, but he wasn't a sensitive or weak soul. He didn't need such things.

"Do what you want."

"I'm asking you what you want," she replied. "It's your call, Hiei."

Her tone was neutral, but it was quickly betrayed by her wavering expression. After all their visits, he had learned to read her like a book, and he could see the truth easily in the anxious curve of her lips, in the uncertain light in her eyes. She thought he was going to push her away. She assumed he would decline her offer to return.

He probably should have, but he didn't necessarily want to.

There was so very little that he had a choice in nowadays; he didn't see the point in denying and punishing himself further. Lifting his red-eyed gaze, he set his sights on her evenly.

"Come back when you can," he said, swallowing his pride and relenting to his weaker whims. "I'll be waiting."

The slow smile that spread across her features was worth it in the end.

.

.

.

When moonlight spilled through the window, just enough to give him a longing for the things he shouldn't, Botan appeared.

"I come bearing good news," she announced.

Hiei raised a brow, prompting her to continue.

"I took the liberty of checking in with the worker assigned to Yukina's watch and there's no need to worry. She's doing just fine."

The tension he didn't realize he was holding within him drained as relief settled into his veins. Yukina was safe. She was unharmed. That was good.

"It's really sweet that even now, you're still looking out for her." Botan smiled warmly.

"She's my twin sister and it's my duty. There is nothing sweet about it."

"Noble, then."

"Hardly."

"She's probably worried about you. Do you want me to send her a message?"

"That won't be necessary."

She gasped, excitement running through her features as she leaned closer.

"Do you two have some sort of telepathic twin link? Have you been maintaining contact that way?"

"No, woman. Don't be foolish."

She deflated a little, but it was clear that she wasn't finished with her speculating.

"Is it your jagan, then?" she tried with a snap of her fingers. "Have you been communicating through it?"

He glanced towards the seals on the walls wordlessly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "You really ought to have someone speak to her on your behalf. She must be worried sick over you."

Hiei frowned. The ferry-girl made it plainly clear that she scored through both his and Yukina's files. If she was asking a daft question like that, then Yukina must have failed to reveal the true reason behind her voyage to the human world. He supposed that for all their differences, they still managed to share some similarities; they both preferred to hide their true intentions beneath their own well-crafted facades.

"Hiei?" Botan tried, the sound of her careful tone pulling him back to the present. "What's wrong?"

He looked back at the ferry-girl, bathed in shadow and moonlight and staring at him with concern in her purple eyes. He supposed he would have to tell her - lest she take it upon herself to seek Yukina out and say the things she shouldn't.

"Yukina doesn't know who I am," he said. "She's searching for her brother and her quest brought her to the human world."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"We've been separated at birth. You knew that already."

"Yes, but I thought you reunited!"

He shook his head.

"I found her with the sole purpose of watching over her from afar and keeping her safe. Revealing myself was never an option."

"Why not?"

"That is none of your concern," he replied. "Yukina is unaware of my whereabouts and my identity and I intend to keep it that way."

The ferry-girl's expression fell, but she pressed her lips together and nodded in resignation. She didn't pester him any further, nor did she voice her very obvious disagreement. He appreciated what little tact she chose to demonstrate in that moment.

"I suppose you're entitled to your reasons..." she said quietly. "But have you never once thought about it? Meeting her on your own terms... telling her the truth?"

"Not once," he answered without hesitation.

She frowned, brows furrowing slightly.

"You don't agree," he observed.

"Of course I don't. The poor girl is searching for you and you're willfully remaining out of her reach."

"..."

"It isn't fair, either. You get to know her in some way, but she's kept in the dark."

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I can't understand... especially not when I know that Yukina's life would be much better with you in it."

The fire-demon wasn't expecting to hear those words at all. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was wrong, but the notion still did something strange to him. He squashed the warmth that blossomed in his chest as he tempered his expression.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I guess not..." she admitted. "But speaking as someone who has no family at all, surely you would be better than nothing."

"Sometimes nothing is preferable to the harsh reality of things."

"Do you really think so little of yourself, Hiei?"

"It's not self-deprecation, woman, it's the truth. You know about my origins. You know what I am."

"You're an incredibly strong fire-demon with mastery over the jagan eye. You're prickly and cold on the outside, but you're a surprisingly good listener and conversationalist when you want to be. You've had a rough past. You've been dealt an unfair hand on more than one occasion. You've had a few lapses in judgment and a troubling penchant for committing various crimes, but don't you think you're being too hard on yourself? Doesn't everyone deserve redemption?"

"Only those who want it."

"Don't you?"

"The only thing I want is to be free of this place."

Her features lifted in that peculiar way - the one that made it seem like she was holding onto some mysterious, grand secret. But that was impossible. He had long since learned that she had little to no control over that mouth of hers and often said the things she shouldn't have. If there was something she was supposed to be keeping from him, it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"Maybe you will be, one day," she reasoned.

"Not all of us can be as optimistic as you, ferry-girl."

"That's quite all right - I can be optimistic enough for the both of us."

In spite of himself, he felt the stoic set of his features loosening as his lips slanted into the ghost of a smirk.

"Do as you will, woman."

"Alright, I will," she said, practically beaming at him.

When she looked at him like that, he almost wanted to believe in all of the idealistic things she said.

And maybe - if things were different and he wasn't doomed to these four walls - just maybe, he could have lived by them.

* * *

The next time Botan appeared, she wasn't alone. She was far too excited, bursting at the seams. He ignored her strange behavior for a moment, placing his attention on Koenma.

"It's your lucky day, Hiei," the prince announced, his high-pitched voice echoing off the stonewalls. "I've come with a proposal."

"You're not my type," the fire-demon answered flatly.

Botan a stifled a giggle behind her hand, quieting down after Koenma glared in her direction.

"You should take this seriously, Hiei, this is your future we're talking about, after all."

His future? As far as he knew, he was contained within these four walls until he died. Unless—

"I'll allow you to serve the rest of your sentence in the human world, but there are a few conditions."

Hiei schooled his expression expertly; the last thing he needed was for the prince to realize just how enticing the promise of freedom was.

"I'm listening."

"You'll be on probation; bound to then human realm and under observation," he began.

"Go on."

"And I'll need you to work for the Spirit World. I don't expect you to ferry-souls or take on administrative tasks, but we certainly could use your muscle. Join the Spirit Detective Team and fend off threats to the human world."

Hiei's gaze fell away, landing on the stone floor instead. He had the chance for freedom, but at a steep cost. Working for the institution he despised to ensure the safety of a world he found equally revolting was the last thing he wanted to do. He hated both realms and he couldn't care less about their protection.

But he couldn't stand another moment of being trapped. At least he would be relatively free to do what he wanted. And perhaps there would be a few worthwhile battles on the horizon as well.

He glanced at Botan, who nodded at him excitedly, urging him on. There really was no point in declining a deal such as this one. Even he was not that stubborn. Perhaps all those things the woman had said about redemption and second chances were worth the blight of working under the Spirit World. Just about anything would be better than this damned cell.

Hiei's gaze lowered to the prince and he nodded.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

This turned out way longer that I wanted it to be (even after removing 2 scenes), but I suppose there's nothing wrong with copious amounts of HB!

* * *

Hiei was free. _Relatively_. But being bound to the confines of the human realm was much better than being trapped in that dingy old cell within the Spirit World, so he tried not to think about the limitations to his newly gained freedom.

The fresh air of the human world was welcomed after the abysmal conditions he'd been subjected to in the dank, dark cell. He even appreciated the obnoxious blue of the sky and the blinding rays of sunlight that shone down. The skin of his wrists and ankles were no longer restricted and chaffed by cold and unyielding metal. His energy was no longer periodically drained, his jagan no longer blocked by wards.

Suffice it to say, it was good to be free again.

But after a day of being alone, he found himself craving something else. Even upon exerting his muscles to the point of exhaustion and reaching the high of a decent workout, he still wasn't satisfied. So, he stole clothes from a human shop and barged into Kurama's home to use his amenities. He pilfered some of the money on the fox's work desk for good measure and then made his exit.

The sky was dark and littered with stars when he stepped outside and he thought of Botan. He knew her schedule well enough by now. She had the day shift today and, if all went well, had most likely already retired to the Spirit World an hour ago.

He located a portal to the world he hated so much and followed the ferry-girl's distinct energy trail. It was easy to find after weeks of being the only constant presence in his life. His searching led him to a balcony and through the window paned doors, he saw _her_.

Botan was laying on her bed, humming a cheery tune as she as she wrote in an unassumingly plain journal. He supposed the pastime suited her. The woman had so many emotions and feelings; she treasured many things and people. It made sense that she would want to document the moments she deemed noteworthy. He wondered if she had written about him in there. He wondered what she designed to say about him.

There was no point in wondering, though. Not when the ferry-girl was right there and transparently open with her feelings.

Deciding not to waste anytime, he rapped his knuckles against the frame.

Botan startled in surprise as she glanced over to the source of the noise.

"Hiei?" she exclaimed, pushing herself up and off of the bed. Her lips parted in surprise, blue brows rounded and amethyst eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and wonder.

"Are you going to let me in, ferry-girl, or are we going to stare at each other all night?" he asked.

She snapped out of it, padding over to him and undoing the lock with a grin that spanned from ear to ear.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you so soon!" she said. "I thought I'd have to track you down if I ever wanted to see you again."

He ignored that statement in lieu of stepping inside and looking around the space. It was pink - overwhelmingly so – and the scents of flowers and berries permeated the air. Her bed had far too many cushions and pillows and the place was heavily decorated with the sort of trinkets and items that were telling of her upbeat and spirited personality. Strangely enough, he didn't find it nearly as repulsive as he should have.

"So this is where you dwell," Hiei commented.

Botan nodded, looking around the place with pride.

"It's not much, but it's home!"

"Hn."

She set her sights back on him, amethyst eyes roving up and down his form intently. It was a good thing he had decided to make himself presentable, because his black pants and sleeveless blue shirt appeared to be paying off. The jagan was concealed by a pristine white bandana and he managed to procure a brand new sword, which was strapped to his back. His skin regained its usual color, no longer the pallor it was before.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely?" she noticed.

"And you," Hiei trailed off, eyes fixed on her unblinkingly. She was donned in nothing but an oversized, button down shirt. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, the complete opposite of the well-kept style she usually maintained. The expanse of her long, shapely legs was bared to him in a way that made it hard to look a way. It was a far cry from the conservative kimono she usually wore and he found himself at a loss for words. "You look..."

His throat ran dry. _Fuck_, he wasn't any good at this.

Botan rubbed the back of her neck.

"I wasn't expecting company, otherwise I would have made myself more presentable," she explained sheepishly.

"You look good, woman," he blurted out.

She made a slight noise of surprise, a light blush falling over her pale cheeks and dusting over the bridge of her nose.

"Y-you really think so?"

There was no point in denying it, so he met her gaze evenly.

"I do."

Her lips curved upwards into a soft, shy smile.

"Thanks Hiei."

He nodded wordlessly, glancing away from the gentleness of her gaze in an attempt to quell the strange fluttering in his gut. He was being cowardly, he knew that much. This hesitation was unbecoming of him. But for the first time, he was seeing her on _his_ terms. On equal standing. He wasn't a prisoner of her world or an enemy on the other side of the fight. For the first time, he could do whatever he wanted with her. He could act upon his attraction. He could tell her of the affection that'd been brewing like a storm beneath his chest. He could do anything – and yet, he stood here, frozen.

The fire-demon gritted his teeth, jaw ticking in irritation. He should have just come out with it, but the words were stuck somewhere in his throat, thick and heavy and far too unspeakable.

Luckily, the woman was far better at conversations and social matters than he was.

"So, how have you been enjoying your freedom?" she asked lightheartedly.

Crimson eyes flickered back to meet amethyst, his tension draining with the easy way she regarded him. It never failed to surprise him and he still couldn't understand why she'd been so open and kind to him, but the least he could do in return was be honest with her.

"I'm not accustomed to the human world. It's loud and crowded, but I'll admit that it remains leagues better than the cell."

She hummed knowingly.

"I'm sure it will take some getting used to, but it can be quite nice."

"I doubt that."

"Really, there are all sorts of fun and interesting things to do," she persisted. "You really should experience them while you're there."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and grunted.

"I'd rather not."

"Come now, it might be fun." Botan sidled up to him. "I could even go along with you and show you a few of the hot spots, if you'd like!"

His expression shifted slightly from its disgust as something else took over. Even now, she was willing to waste more of her time on him. She still wanted his company. It was flattering, but he had no intentions of showing just how much her offer affected him.

"I didn't mean to insert myself," she corrected hurriedly, pointing the pads of her index fingers together in that nervous way she often resorted to. "I'm sure Kurama would be a decent guide, too."

The ferry-girl must have mistaken his silence for rejection. If she only knew what was really on his mind, she would realize that she didn't need to be so cautious around him. She would've known that he'd already made more allowances for her than most.

"Hn." He smirked, catching her eye. "Rescinding already?"

Shock ran through her features.

"You mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"I have nothing better to do," he relented through a shrug. "You might as well try to prove me wrong about the human world."

Botan lit up instantly.

"Mission accepted! You won't regret it!" she promised, clapping her hands together. "We can do something tomorrow afternoon, if you're free."

He nodded.

"Perfect. I've been craving the ice cream from this little parlor. I think you'll like it, too."

She was eager and he didn't see the point in denying her. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he nodded.

"If you want to, ferry-girl."

The way her smile extended was well worth the upcoming torture of spending a few hours learning more about the human world and its culture.

* * *

Botan met him the following day dressed in human world clothes and hair done up in its usual fashion. The pink getup she wore was far shorter than her kimono and the hint of stomach that was afforded every time she so much as stretched was leading his thoughts down some very dangerous avenues. He tore his gaze away from the sight, instead focusing on the freshly cut grass that lined the walkway and the spotless, dark asphalt of the streets that stretched out almost endlessly.

It was a hot afternoon - the sweltering heat of summer in full swing. Despite that, Botan remained in close proximity. As they walked side by side, her hand nearly brushed against his a multitude of times while it swung with the natural movement of her strut. She had a habit of standing too close to him and breaching his personal space, and he couldn't help but be hyper aware of her every movement. The woman was by no means an enemy, but the way his adrenaline spiked and heart pounded with every hit or miss touch was peculiar. Crimson eyes landed on her hand. It took all of his willpower not to reach out and grab it, if only for the sake of finding out if it was truly as soft and dainty as it appeared to be.

But those thoughts were unbecoming of him, so he pushed both fists in his pockets. A warm breeze rustled through the tree leaves overhead, ruffling the fabric of his sleeveless white shirt and dancing through the hem of the woman's skirt. He averted his gaze again, keeping his eyes ahead as he listened to Botan jabber on about her day. It was a familiar routine they had fallen into during his time in the cell. Even now, with a vast array of sights and sounds to distract him, he still found himself honing in on the sound of her voice. It was warm and melodic, light and clear. He had never been one for music, but he could listen to the song in her words without tiring of it.

"Oh, we're here!" Botan interrupted her own tirade about the new soul retrieval protocol in lieu of pointing over at the small shop.

A crowd of kids exited as they entered, all giggling and snorting over inconsequential human things. While Hiei appreciated rush of cooler air, he was not a fan of the harsh fluorescent lights that shone down or the bright and obnoxious decorations adorning the walls. She led him over to the glass display with a grin.

"You should try a few flavors, get a feel for what you like best," she suggested.

He nodded his agreement, and then watched as Botan caught the attention of the worker behind the counter.

"Can we have some samples?" she requested, looking down through the glass.

"Which ones?" he questioned, bending down to pull out the tasting spoons.

"Hm." Botan pressed a finger to her lips. "How about strawberry, green tea and butter pecan?"

The boy made quick work of collecting the ice cream and offering them to the fire-demon. Hiei took a taste from the miniature plastic spoons, nose crinkling in distaste as the various flavors melted on his tongue.

"Disgusting," he spat.

"Hiei!" Botan admonished at around the same time the girl behind the cash register stifled a giggle behind her hand. The boy snorted in amusement. Hiei didn't see what the big deal was; he was only being honest.

"What?" he challenged.

The ferry-girl shook her head in mild exasperation, casting a look of apology over at the two workers.

"Sorry, he has a terrible way with manners."

The boy only shrugged indifferently.

"It's fine."

"No worries," the girl reassured with an easy smile.

"Alright! Let's try the simple and sweet route, shall we?" Botan proposed. "How about some vanilla?"

Hiei took the spoon once again and tasted the treat. He felt three pairs of eyes on him as he tested the new flavor melting on his tongue. This time, his features lifted, but only slightly so.

"It's decent," he approved.

"Perfect!" Botan clapped her hands together. "And I'll have mint chocolate chip."

The boy scooped hearty servings of their desired flavors onto two separate cones while the girl rung them up.

"That'll be three hundred yen," she announced from the end of the counter.

As Botan fished around in her pockets for some coins, Hiei took a step forward.

"This should do," he stated, offering the wad of bills and coins he pilfered earlier to the girl.

The girl's dark eyes widened.

"It's way more than enough," she informed, returning all of the bank notes and most of the coins to him. "There, you're all set now."

The boy handed off the ice cream cones shortly after and Hiei rejoined the ferry-girl's side, holding hers out towards her wordlessly.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do a sweet thing like that?" she said as she accepted her cone. "Especially when I was planning on playing all along."

"It's fine."

"It isn't." She pouted. "I was the one who called you out, so I should have paid. Besides, I really wanted to treat you."

"Then do it next time," he reasoned, not at all understanding her insistence.

Botan paused, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. He didn't know what he said to stun her, but he supposed it didn't matter. Her shock was quickly replaced by a smile that shone brighter than the sunlight streaming through the storefront windows.

"Alright, it's a date!"

"..."

She began to laugh nervously.

"Not like, a _date_, date. It's just a phrase."

He didn't know what a date was, so he remained silent, watching as he became increasingly more flushed.

"Anyway!" The ferry-girl cleared her throat forcefully and fixed her gaze towards the windows. "There's a really nice spot that overlooks the rest of the park. Follow me!"

She thanked the teens, before exiting the shop and moving in the opposite direction from where they came. He trailed behind her, taking experimental licks of the cold treat as the humid summer air clung to them like a second skin. If he was being honest, it wasn't bad. Just different. Much like the ferry-girl herself. He finished it faster than he meant to, and if Botan noticed, she didn't say a word.

She eventually led him to an unoccupied bench, where they took up position as the sun began to set.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

He looked up at the sky and its swirling colors. He had never been one for aesthetics and the like, but even he could appreciate a decent sunset. The human world's was much more colorful than Makai's and it was one of the few things he could enjoy about this realm. But he was beginning to realize that the blue-haired woman in all her enigmatic and peculiar glory was far more attention grabbing. He watched as the orange sun washed over her face and made her glow even more than usual. It was hard to look away.

When Botan turned to face him, it was so suddenly that he didn't have the opportunity to pretend that he wasn't staring. Fortunately for him, she either didn't notice or didn't mind.

"I suppose you'll want to know what's been going on since you've been ...well... locked up," she said.

He nodded and she delved into her unofficial debriefing. Relations were relatively stable between the three worlds, with no major dangers or threats looming on the horizon. The prince was still overwhelmed with paperwork and the like. Kuwabara - whoever that was - was training diligently in an effort to keep up with Yusuke. The detective was still undergoing his tutelage under the psychic and, although there wasn't much news to tell on that front, she was hopeful about his chances of success. She mentioned that Kurama was remaining under the radar, and Hiei could attest to that, having witnessed the mundane responsibilities of schoolwork and family life that the fox willingly juggled.

"That just leaves you, Hiei," she finished.

"What about me?"

"Well, what are your plans?"

"I'm the Spirit World's lap dog for the time being, at the mercy of your prince and his callings. I have no plans."

Her shoulders deflated in tandem with her expression.

"It all sounds so dismal when you put it like that."

"It is dismal."

"...You could always seek Yukina out?"

"I already told you that I had no intentions of doing such a thing."

"Why not?"

He frowned, refusing to answer. She already knew the reason. He didn't see the point in bringing it up again.

"Maybe one day..." she reasoned lightly. "When you're ready and the timing feels right."

"Don't hold your breath, ferry-girl."

She only smiled in response, like she knew a secret that he wasn't privy to. It should have bothered him - he didn't like when anyone meddled in his affairs, especially when Yukina was concerned - but the familiar flare of anger never came.

All he felt was an uncharacteristic ease blanketing his soul.

It was new and unprecedented and he had a feeling it had everything to do with the woman beside him.

* * *

In the days that followed, Hiei spent his time training, checking in on Yukina, getting riled up by the fox and learning more and more about the human world at the ferry-girl's behest. He didn't mind it so much, so long as it meant that she would have a reason to come back. It sounded weak and sentimental and entirely unlike him, but he had long since shed all pretenses when it came to her. He liked spending time with her and he never saw the purpose in denying himself. It was that very train of thought that led him to a rooftop on a clear and warm night, bandana clasped within his closed fist and jagan eye unveiled and glowing.

"_Botan."_

"Ah! Hiei?"

He winced. Even through telepathy, she still found a way to be loud.

"_Yes, it's me."_

"This is creepy, couldn't you have just talked to me like a normal person?"

"_I didn't feel like making the trip to Spirit World. This is much more convenient."_

"I can come meet you, then. Where are you?"

"_Near the detective's school."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy."

He ended the connection and retied his bandana with a practiced ease. When he felt Botan's energy signal approaching, he jumped down to the grassy floor and crossed his arms over his chest. She landed smoothly on the ground, concern flooding her eyes as she banished her oar.

"Is everything alright?"

The brightness of her visage should have dampened in the lowlight of night, but the glow of the moonlight only served to highlight the paleness of her skin and the otherworldly coloring of her hair and eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, averting his gaze once he realized he had been staring. "Just hungry. You would know what was best around here."

She smiled.

"Lucky for you, there's a pretty good place a few minutes away. Do you like okonomiyaki?"

He frowned.

"I don't know what that is."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" she grinned in that cheery way of hers. "Come on!"

He trailed behind her on the lamp lit streets, hands in his pockets and gait relaxed. Overhead, the stars twinkled faintly in the distance as the half moon peeked out from behind the clouds and shined down on them. It occurred to Hiei that he should have been a little less shameless, a little less selfish with her time and attentions. But she never seemed to mind. In fact, she was always eager to show him something new and to introduce him to the things she thought he'd like. If he were the hopeful sort, he'd even go as far as to say she enjoyed his company.

She brought him to a small hole in the wall with polished wooden tables and chairs and laminated menus. Instrumental music drifted through the old speakers quietly, winding through the dimly lit space.

"Hm, we should get two different kinds so you can taste them and see what you like best," Botan said, drumming the fingers of her hand against the table.

Hiei nodded his assent.

"Let's see… how about a seafood special and a pork?"

"Fine."

She placed their order and before he knew it, two hot plates were placed beside their glasses of water. The circular concoctions smelled appetizing enough and he watched as Botan cut two small portions from both options. He tried the pork first, then the seafood. They both agreed with his palette well enough; he had never been too picky with savory foods. He watched as Botan did the same, sampling from each dish. She remained an open book, through and through, so he pushed the seafood plate towards her without a word.

"We should share," she said. "That way you get to experience both."

"It's obvious you prefer that one. Take it."

She hesitated, clearly caught between etiquette and taste.

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled in return.

"Okay, but only because you insisted."

As they got to work on their dishes, Botan filled in the silence by animatedly recounting her first adventures with the detective. Though they only knew each other for a short while, they had been through a lot. He observed the fond glint in her eyes and the wide stretch of her smile. The way she talked about him made something dark burn in Hiei's chest. It was clear that there was _something_ there, he just couldn't figure out what exactly that missing factor was.

"...Yusuke really is one of a kind," she finished with a soft smile. "I do hope he's faring well with Master Genkai."

"…"

"What is it?" Botan asked, a crease forming between her brows. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He didn't realize he had been staring at her in any particular kind of way, but since he'd already been caught, he figured he might as well voice the questions swirling around in his mind.

"You and the detective…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me what the nature of your relationship is."

"I'm his assistant. But you already knew that, silly!"

"And you two never..."

"Never what, Hiei?" she asked, taking a bite of her okonomiyaki.

"Fucked."

She spluttered, turning an interesting shade of red as she choked on her food. Eventually, she downed a couple of gulps of water and slammed a hand down on the counter.

"What in the three worlds would posses you to say such a thing!" she exclaimed. "Besides, he's with Keiko!"

"It was only a simple question, woman. One you have yet to answer."

"Because it's ludicrous. We would never-" She cut herself off with a shake of her head as her blush extended to her ears now. "I can't believe you would even ask me that!"

"You have no feelings for him?" he pressed on.

"He's a dear friend. That's all."

Relief seeped into his tensed muscles, releasing the tension he'd been holding onto as he nodded.

"I see."

"What about you, mister?" she countered.

"Are you asking if the detective and I have ever fu-"

"No! No, no, no!" she interrupted with another fervent shake of her head. "I'm asking if you've got anyone special in your life. Any girlfriends back home?"

"No," he replied. "Relationships never ranked high on my list of priorities."

He didn't know if it was due to an uncharacteristic bout of wishful thinking on his part or the general lack of light playing with his sight, but Botan almost appeared to be pleased by the knowledge that he was unattached.

"I suppose we're in the same boat then," she answered, before pressing a contemplative finger over the corner of her mouth. "Though, I may be a little worse off. I've never had much time for romance and even if I did, no one's ever expressed any interest in me."

That's because everyone in her world was an idiot, he thought to himself. Too caught up in their own judgmental ways to see the ferry-girl for all that she was.

"Well, barring that one time Yusuke's friend asked me to marry him at first sight, of course," she amended with a sheepish laugh.

"What?"

Botan waved it off dismissively.

"I'm sure he was only joking around, like humans tend to do..."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. He didn't know who that fool was, but he already disliked him. Turning back to his meal, he took a vicious bite of his okonomiyaki and chewed with more force than necessary.

"Anyway," she continued. "Have you ever been in love?"

The suddenness of her question caught him off guard and it was his turn to nearly choke on his meal. He swallowed thickly, trying to maintain some semblance of composure as Botan stared back at him expectantly.

"No," he eventually replied. Despite the uncontested longing in his heart, he still did not know the first thing about love.

"Would you be open to it?"

He met her searching eyes and ruminated over the possibility. He never thought about it in the past because it seemed like a moot point. He was cursed; destined to be alone. A solitary lifestyle suited him just fine, given his particular brand of personality, low tolerance for others and social stigma. But ever since coming to the human world, he realized how quickly things could change. How much _he_ could change. His answer wasn't hard to find, not when it had been beating in his chest from the moment he met her.

"Perhaps," he reasoned, his gaze lingering on her for far too long. "If someone worthwhile came around."

Botan smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

He opened his eyes to see the ferry-girl hovering near him, seated on her oar. Rays of midday sunlight filtered through the leaves and branches, casting her in an odd halo of light amongst the shade he resided in.

"Interesting choice in attire," he commented, taking in the sight of her. She wore an especially tight pair of pants, an equally fitting jacket and tall boots. It was different than her usual kimono, or the human world clothes she was usually donned in.

"Do you like it? It's my mission attire!"

"Mission?"

"That's right! You and I have just been assigned our very case!" she announced.

He knew that he would eventually be ordered into doing the Spirit World's dirty work, but he didn't think it would be with the ferry-girl as his partner.

"What of the others?"

"Yusuke's still busy with his training and Kurama couldn't be reached," Botan informed.

The fox was away on some pointless family trip. Hiei knew that for a fact because he'd been squatting at his place for the past few days.

"That just leaves you." She paused to point to him, before drawing her finger back to herself, "and me."

"Hn," he grunted. "And what would the prince have us do?"

"Just your standard artifact retrieval."

"Pitifully simple. I can handle it alone."

"Now, don't be hasty. I know the location of the artifact. And I won't tell you where it is if you're being mean," she teased.

"I can always extract the information for myself," he said, the jagan eye glowing menacingly from underneath his bandana.

"Hiei! That's an awful invasion of privacy!" she berated. "Besides, Lord Koenma tasked me with this mission and I refuse to go back empty handed. I'm sorry if you think I'm a burden, but you'll just have to put up with me for now."

The jagan stopped glowing almost immediately and Hiei frowned.

"Don't put words in my mouth, ferry-girl."

He didn't think she was a burden; he didn't deem her worthless. He just couldn't concentrate properly when she was around. And if he had gotten distracted, she would be in danger.

"Well, what else do you expect me to think when you're so eager to leave me behind?" she huffed.

Her bottom lip jutted out as she pouted at him and he felt his resolve waning. He was being weak – he knew that much – but he couldn't be bothered to care about that right now. Tearing his gaze away with a scowl, he relented.

"Fine, woman, have it your way."

Her petulant expression was quickly replaced with an excited determination.

"That's the spirit!" she said, gripping her oar and moving to face west. "Follow me. I'll give you the details on the way."

.

.

.

Botan guided him to an underground hideout, filled with all manner of traps, switches and baits. The ferry-girl was good at detecting them, much more adept and astute than her light and easy personality belied. They made it to the heart of the structure with little to no trouble, but Hiei knew it couldn't be that simple. The jagan detected a third presence approaching rapidly from the distance and when he informed the woman, she materialized her metal bat.

"Put that thing away," he ordered dismissively.

She pouted, her shoulders wilting.

"I already told you that I can fight, too!"

"It isn't necessary."

"But-"

"I won't let the enemy get past me," he declared.

He'd be damned if he let any harm befall her while he was near.

Botan's expression softened and the look in her eyes made his chest tighten. She blinked it away quickly enough, schooling her features into a more professional look, and the unease in his chest faded.

"Alright," she conceded, weapon vanishing into thin air. "I suppose I'll focus on retrieving the artifact, then. I can sense it not too far away."

He grunted his assent and faced ahead. The enemy was near and Hiei would rather Botan be gone before his arrival. When he failed to detect her departing footsteps, he sent a questioning look in her direction.

"What is it?"

"Just... be careful," she urged, pink lips slanted into a worried frown.

He stared back at her evenly, as if his gaze alone could erode the concern in her amethyst eyes. He didn't know what to do with such sentiments any more than he knew how to abate the foreign feelings brewing in the swells of his dark and damaged heart.

"It isn't in my nature to be," he answered finally.

"Still," she pressed on. "I wouldn't like it if you got hurt."

He held her gaze for a moment, the tension coiling through him loosening as her words sunk in. He didn't need anyone's concern or care, but he could tolerate hers.

"Fine," he assented, as an understanding passed between them.

She smiled, clearly appeased by his answer, and then turned away. He watched her retreat towards the tunnel behind them, fingers itching to pull her back. It was unbecoming of him - such sentiments shouldn't have stirred in his soul - but he had long since learned that there were simply some things that even he couldn't fight. Botan almost made it to the exit, when his sentimentalities won out.

"Raise your energy if you need me," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest and probably list out the many ways she could defend herself, but Hiei was quicker.

"I wouldn't like it if you got hurt, either, ferry-girl," he pointed out lowly.

All of the fight drained out of her in that moment, her expression was taken over by an emotion that was just beyond his reach. Though he failed to understand it, he could feel it in his soul, like a tug on his heart that beckoned him to her.

A spike of foreign energy dispelled the moment and forced all other thoughts away. The enemy was upon them. Whatever was occurring between them would have to wait.

"Go," he ordered.

Botan turned on her heels and made for the exit behind them, disappearing from sight just before the demon in question arrived.

He trusted in Botan's ability to retrieve the artifact. She would be able to secure it. All he needed to do was focus on the fight.

It had been too long since he could really cut loose.

And he needed to burn off the excess energy simmering beneath his skin.

* * *

"Did you have to overdo it like that?" Botan scolded, brows knitted and lips pulled into a frown. "I swear, it's almost as if you like making me worry!"

They just finished their third mission together and apparently, the ferry-girl had reached the end of her patience. She didn't even ask to heal him, nor did they fall into their usual push or pull until he caved in and allowed her to tend to his minor wounds. This time, she simply stormed over to him, lifted the bottom of his shirt and got to work with a deep frown set into her features. Her agitation rolled off of her in waves, almost as palpable as the trails of white light that swirled from her fingertips into the wound on his side. He could feel the odd tandem of heating and cooling sensations as muscle and skin mended at a rate that would've taken him days to fully heal, but the calming effect that usually followed was absent tonight. Perhaps her frustration was contagious. As she continued to lecture and hound him like a child, he felt both his anger and his tension rising.

"-sometimes I wonder if you even have a sense of self-preservation," she huffed as she moved to heal the gash on his shoulder. "Tell me something, Hiei: are you a masochist? Do you enjoy putting yourself in unnecessary danger and getting injured?"

"Enough," he cut in, irritation leaning through his tone as pulled away roughly.

"No!" she refused. "You insist that I stay out of harms way and yet you jump into danger with open arms. It isn't fair!"

He glared at her icily, his tone biting as he replied, "What I do and how I choose to do it is none of your concern."

But Botan wasn't intimidated, not in the slightest. She held his glower without any shred pf fear or hesitation.

"We're a team, so it is every bit my business! Especially since when I'm the one that's left to deal with the aftermath."

"Then don't deal with it," he snapped.

Her expression fell.

"What?"

"Stop tending to me after every battle," he said. _Stop looking at me with those eyes. Stop fussing over me. Stop wasting your efforts on a soul mine_. "Just return to your world and report back to your prince. You needn't concern yourself with me."

"If you think I could just look away when you were injured, then you don't know me at all. I would never just leave you like that!"

His glare lessened, both the intent of her words and the intensity with which she said them sinking into his very core. His brows unfurled from their knotted position, lips parting and failing to find the right words. Botan seemed to deflate as well, her anger quickly dissipating.

"You know I care for you, don't you?" she tried, her voice quieter and more cautious this time.

He knew. He'd have to be a fool not to. He just didn't know if her affections spilled over into the same dangerous territory where his own feelings resided. And that was the root of his troubles.

"You shouldn't," he answered, meeting her gaze evenly.

"It's far too late for that," she returned lightly. "So stop making me worry."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as his expression softened. He supposed it was hypocritical of him to ensure that she was safe while continually throwing himself into battle without any regards for how it would affect her. He wasn't being fair to the ferry-girl at all. Perhaps it was time to change that.

"...I'll be more careful next time," he vowed.

Relief filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

The duo fell into an easy partnership after their blowout. They worked well together and now that the fire-demon was determined to be more careful, the ferry-girl worried less over him. Oftentimes, Hiei would accompany her back to the Spirit World and end up staying until her reports were completed. He usually fell asleep and was later awoken by a soft hand on his shoulder and a gentle smile, but today was different. He roused to consciousness slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the archive room. Botan was no longer scribbling through her pile of paperwork furiously, instead sitting back with an old and heavy tome in her hands. He watched her eyes scan the page with great interest, all of her attentions placed on the text.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in Makai," he observed, voice breaking through the silence as he glanced at the cover of the large book.

Botan lowered the tome, resting it on the table.

"It's the only world I've never been to, and I'm sure that the rumors swirling around about it hardly do it justice," she answered. "Plus, the demon world is your homeland and you barely talk about it."

"Because there is no point in dwelling on it. Especially not while I'm bound to the human realm."

She tilted her head slightly, eying him curiously.

"What's it like?"

Hiei held her gaze. There was no derision or judgment in her eyes - none of the prejudice he would expect to see from a spirit. She was simply inquisitive. He supposed be could tell her about it. There would be no harm in doing so.

"The scent of death and decay permeates most of the land. Danger lurks around every corner. There are some neutral territories, but they are far and few between. It's a chaotic realm, ruled only by strength and absolute power."

"That sounds... overwhelming. I can't imagine how you managed to survive all on your own like that."

"I wasn't alone. Not at first," he said. "After my expulsion from the ice village, I was picked up by bandits, who I would later come to consider family."

Her expression lit up.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm glad you found a group to look out for you in your young age."

"Hardly. They only kept me around in the hopes that they could make off with the only possession I had worth any value. As time passed, they became wary of my thirst for blood and my rapidly growing power. I was eventually outcast by them, too," he revealed. "I threw myself into battle after that. The thrill of spilling my opponents' blood soothed the ache from within. The tear gem helped, too."

"Tear gem?"

"An ice maiden sheds one during birth. Two in my case - one for me and one for Yukina."

"I see." She nodded. "So, where's yours? It wasn't on your person when we brought you in."

He pursed his lips together.

"Did you leave it at a secret hideout or something equally clandestine?" she pressed, leaning closer to him.

"I lost it a long time ago."

Her expression dampened almost instantaneously, all signs of curiosity and mirth vanishing into a look of concern and sadness.

"Oh, Hiei..."

"It doesn't matter now," he dismissed.

"But it mattered then."

"I suppose so," he admitted somewhat reluctantly. "It was the only thing that calmed me. It was familiar."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I've already made peace with it."

She nodded, but that wistful look remained in her eyes. It prompted him to continue; to tell her the things he never voiced aloud before.

"After I lost the stone, I became more curious about my origins. I made my way to the glacial village with the intentions of finding my mother-"

"How touching-"

"I also wanted to burn the entire village to the ground and fulfill the prophecy those hags placed upon me," he said, ignoring Botan's gasp. "In the end, there was no point. They were already dead on the inside."

She nodded in understanding.

"...And what happened to your mother?"

"I was told she committed suicide shortly after my birth - the pain of losing a child too much for her to bear," he recounted. "It was then that I learned about Yukina and when I realized I had a twin sister, I knew I needed to find her."

"And that's how you ended up in the human world. Because she was here and you wanted to keep an eye on her."

He nodded wordlessly.

"Thank you for telling me."

He wasn't sure how his brief description of Makai morphed into a retelling of his origins, but it was time the spotlight moved from him onto a far more enigmatic subject.

"And you?"

Blue brows rose in surprise as she pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"I told you about my past. It's your turn, ferry-girl."

"I don't really... um... I sort of just came to be," she said, looking away from him. "I didn't have a childhood or parents or a past. I was taught how to control my spirit energy and ride on oar. We learned the protocols involved in guiding souls and the rules and regulations needed to complete the administrative work as well."

"How did you go from ferrying souls to assisting the Spirit Detective?"

"Lord Koenma needed someone and I volunteered."

"It was that simple?"

"Yes."

"That hardly explains things."

"What do you mean?"

"You're vastly different from the rest of your pathetic world. You befriend humans. You've taken a liking to Kurama, despite all that he is. You spend your time with me, despite all that I am," he said. "Your kind is known to stick to their own type and rarely stray from their rigid rules and standards. They're judgmental and condescending, adhering to their centuries long prejudices borne from ignorance. But you have none of that."

"I suppose I am considered a bit eccentric by the others," she disclosed. "I simply prefer to see the truth for myself. I don't think all demons are bad nor do I believe all spirits are good. Everyone has the capability of leaning either way... at times we can all be a mixture of both. It really is all dependent on the person."

"Hn."

"So, I'll befriend all the demons and humans that I want. I prefer to give others the benefit of the doubt, anyway."

"That sort of thing will get you in trouble, woman," he pointed out.

"Well, that's just who I am," she said. "I can't help it, nor can I change it."

"You shouldn't have to, woman," he returned, his voice low. "I wouldn't want you to."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as her bottom lip quivered. She was overcome with an emotion that reflected in her eyes and struck a chord deep down within his soul. He had a sinking feeling no one had ever told her that before, and that was an unforgivable crime. He shouldn't have been the first one to utter those words nor should she have ever been made to feel as though there was something wrong with her, but he supposed it was better late than never. As he watched her wipe away a stray tear and attempt to compose herself, he realized that they both bled from the same vein. Perhaps their scars were more alike than he realized. And perhaps they had more in common than he originally thought.

"Thank you Hiei," she said quietly.

The smile she gave him was much different than the ones he'd seen before and if she kept looking at him like that, then he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the truth hidden for much longer. Without even realizing it, he'd fallen deeper and deeper into her pull; past the chasms of curiosity or simple infatuation. He had breached the point of return. There was no way back for him.

The only path left was forward.

* * *

_Tell her._

They sat on the roof of a building in the Spirit World. Everything about this realm was softer and lighter than the other two. The sun didn't set in the same fiery, burning way that Makai's did – nor did it hold the unpredictable array of bright colors that the human world's did. Thin wisps of clouds floated around as twilight painted the sky in pastel hues of blue and pink. The sun remained that radiant gold, even as it made its descent below the horizon. It suited the ferry-girl in a way he couldn't explain. They said nothing as they sat side-by-side, simply existing in the moment, together.

_Tell her. _

She smiled at him and everything else fell away. The whole world was reduced to just the two of them and the tandem beating of their hearts. As he listened to the unique rhythm, the differences that spanned between them didn't seem so great anymore.

_Tell her. _

The urge to reveal everything on his mind intensified. Never before had any sentiment other than fury or wrath hold him so firmly in its grasp. But the yearning clawed at his insides. It clung to his every thought and threatened to escape with each and every breath. He couldn't contain it any longer. He didn't see the point.

"Botan."

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know," he began.

But the words remained unspoken, the moment broken by the approach of a newcomer.

"There you are," a familiar voice cut in. "Koenma's been looking all over for you."

Hiei turned to glare at the other man icily. Dressed in that ridiculous uniform with a look of indignation on his face and an air of condescension hanging around him stood Hiei's least favorite member of the SDF.

"Shunjun," Botan said as she took a stand.

Hiei followed suit, keeping his cold gaze on the fighter.

"Of course." The man's eyes narrowed as he let out a humorless laugh. "I should have known I'd find you with the criminal."

The ferry-girl opened her mouth to protest, but Hiei was quicker.

"It's fine, Botan," he dismissed, using every ounce of restraint he possessed to keep his energy from spiking dangerously. His nails dug into the flesh of his palm, hard enough to draw blood as he reined himself in and kept his gaze steady and even. "There is no point in wasting your breath on a mindless peon like him."

Shunjun snarled, a retort on his lips, but Hiei wasn't listening. The fire-demon turned away, facing Botan once more. He had only one goal in mind and not even the Spirit Defense Force in all of their glorified arrogance and stupidity could deter him now. He had spent weeks both in and out of the cell getting to know Botan and nothing about the nature of his feelings changed except for their intensity. He wanted her, plain and simple, and he rarely denied himself. It was high time he did something about it.

"I'll return tonight," he said.

"O-okay."

"Wait for me, ferry-girl."

"I will."

She answered without hesitation, barely giving it a second thought. And it suddenly occurred to him that maybe, just _maybe_, she had been waiting for him all along.

.

.

.

True to his word, Hiei made the familiar trek back to the Spirit World when the sky was dark and the stars plentiful. It felt a lot like the first night he ventured to see her. Except this time, he wasn't going to allow his indecision and uncertainty to get the best of him.

Botan accepted him from the start. Even if she didn't feel the same, he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

He knocked against her balcony door, ignoring the way his nerves were set on edge.

"Come in," Botan invited with a smile. "You know, once your imprisonment was over and you were free to do what you wanted, I never expected you'd willingly make house calls and the like."

"Neither did I," he admitted, taking a step closer. "But you hardly gave me a choice in the matter."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Botan said, lashes fluttering as she blinked back at him in confusion.

"All those times you visited me in the cell... it wasn't simply because you were curious or fulfilling your civic duty. You _wanted_ to see me."

She blushed, but nodded nonetheless.

"I did."

"I felt that way since I saw you in the warehouse," he confessed, watching the way her gaze snapped back up to meet his. "I could have ignored it if I'd never seen you again, but you were persistent. You made me see you. You forced me to know you. You made sure that I wouldn't forget you." He paused, taking in the moment before everything changed. "But the decision to want you was all mine. I'll take responsibility for that, so long as you choose to do the same."

Botan stared back at him, mouth opened wordlessly.

"I want you to be mine," he finished.

"Y-you do?" she asked weakly.

"We can take things slow, ferry-girl. I know nothing about any of this," he conceded. "But if you want me, too, you should let me know."

"Hiei..."

He waited for her to say something, but in an ironic turn of events, the woman was speechless. He supposed her silence was more telling than words would have been and he sighed as regret and disappointment fell heavy in his chest.

"I see that I've misread things," he said, turning away. It was a losing battle from the start, a wasted endeavor. There was no way the ferry-girl would want any more than the unusual camaraderie that already existed between them and he was a fool to think otherwise. He had nothing to offer her. There was nothing within himself that was remotely worthwhile. "Forget it."

"Wait!"

She grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back to face her.

"I didn't think-" she cut herself off with a disbelieving shake of her head. "I never suspected you'd feel the same. But I'm so happy that you do."

The next thing he knew, her hands were on either side of his face as her mouth met his. The soft press of her lips almost made all those weeks of imprisonment worth it. She kissed him with a slow rhythm, lips parting only slightly as they moved against his. And that was fine. This was more than enough for now if she truly felt the same. If she truly wanted him in the same way he wanted her.

His hands grabbed a hold of her waist and it occurred to him that this was the first time - outside of the parameters of a mission - that he had touched her. After weeks upon weeks of interactions, something as simple and innocent as _this_ would be his undoing. He yearned for more as she pulled away, but he reigned himself in.

"I like you, Hiei. I really, really like you," she confessed, looking into his eyes with a sincerity that cut into very marrow of his bones. "And I want to see where this could lead, if you're up for it."

He nodded, his expression softening.

That was all he wanted in the end.

"I don't know how to do any of this," he began.

"That's alright. We can figure it out," she reassured. "Together."

Botan kissed him again, washing away the remnant doubts and uncertainties that lingered with each and every brush of her lips. He felt himself smiling in spite of himself. Perhaps the old witches' prophecies about him didn't hold any credence, after all.

Because in this moment, with the woman in his arms, he didn't feel the slightest bit cursed.

* * *

The End!

Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! :) And thank you all for being patient with me while I toiled away the ending.


End file.
